


[podfic] Transferrable Skills

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, supertemp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Temping: an underrated profession. Five things that Donna has learned in her time as an agency worker.





	[podfic] Transferrable Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transferrable Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170075) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Recorded for Podfic_lover for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction (modded and organized by Hansbekhart). Thank you to everyone involved! 
> 
> Beware, I sing really, really badly in this.

Title: [Transferrable Skills](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170075)  
Length: 15:35

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z8mp9ubny11u5td/Transferrable_Skills.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/mwdqw)


End file.
